


That's not my name (that's not my name)

by ghaskan



Series: Soudanidai Roomates [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Saionji Hiyoko is not pleased with Souda Kazuichi's behaviour, and thus weaves a devious plot with the intent of punishing him. However, her efforts backfire as Souda ends up sharing some pleasant moments with Nidai Nekomaru...





	

“Sonia-san~”

How disgusting. Souda Kazuichi was so irritating, always trying to get into Sonia Nevermind’s panties with his sweetened words. He deserved to be punished. Fortunately, Saionji Hiyoko had a plan.

\--

“Big bro Souda, why don’t you hang out more with Neko-chan? I’m sure Neko-chan would enjoy your company. Neko-chan and big bro Souda would make a great pair!”

Souda heard those and other similar sentences over and over as Saionji followed him around.

“Why are ya callin’ Nidai that?... More importantly, why the hell are ya pairin’ me with a guy? Listen, I ain’t into that!”

“Shut up, you slimy good-for-nothing… you’d be pretty lucky to get together with anyone at all!”

The Saionji he knew was still there. The words hurt, but at least they confirmed his suspicions – Saionji was plotting something. Whatever it was, Souda did not want to have anything to do with it.

However, Saionji would not give up so easily. She continued pursuing him, her chatter about Neko-chan never ceasing. Souda let out a sigh. He would have to try and compromise, or he would never get rid of the bothersome midget.

“If I go talk with Nidai, will ya leave me alone?”

“Sure~” Fufufu. Her efforts were about to pay off.

They searched for Nidai Nekomaru around the school halls, and when they found him Souda approached the manager as Saionji stayed behind, peering around a corner.

“Yo, Neko-chan...” Crap. It would seem like the cat was already out of the bag.

Fufufufu. How easy Souda had been to manipulate. And just in time, too – it was lunch break, and Mahiru would be waiting for her in the cafeteria. She left the two boys to their own devices, drunk in her sureness that things would go terribly wrong for Souda.

“WHAT WAS THAT, SOUDA?!” Nidai blurted out. His expression frightened Souda. However, after the mechanic had let out an eloquent “Eeek!”, Nidai continued in an unusually sweet tone, “That’s the first time someone has used such a cute nickname to refer to me… THANK YOU, SOUDA!”

Before Souda could get a proper grip of the situation, a stream of tears started running down Nidai’s cheeks. Souda opened his mouth to say something idiotic, but before he managed to get a word out of his mouth, Nidai said, “I am very touched! Let me treat you to lunch!”

What the hell? As if calling a guy “-chan” wasn’t bad enough, Souda had also been invited to a date (it had to be one, right?) with another dude.

“Yeah, sure thing, that’d be cool,” Souda said.

 _HOLY SHIT THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY AT ALL!!_ , Souda thought.

However, it was a little too late for regrets. Nidai let out a bark of hearty laughter and put his arm over Souda’s shoulder. “Very well, then! Let us embark into a culinary journey!… But wait, your shoulder feels stiff. Shall I do ‘it’ to you?”

Wasn’t “it” what Nidai did to Akane all the time? As such, there was no doubt in Souda’s mind that “it” had to mean _that_ , the one thing his raging hormones made him desire above all else... but Nidai was a man, for crying out loud!

“Err, it’s fine, I’m fine!” Souda said eloquently. Bullet dodged.

“Aw, c’mon, there’s no need to be so shy. Come!”

Before Souda could protest, he found himself holding hands with Nidai as the manager pulled him along to a deserted spot in the school’s gymnasium.

“Get naked and lay down!!”

Enticed by Nidai’s command, Souda turned a deaf ear to reason and did as the manager said instead of running away. Then, Nidai did ‘it’ to him. ‘It’ was the best thing Souda had experienced, and so he couldn’t blame Akane for being borderline addicted to it. Nidai’s seasoned fingers had touched him in all the right spots, releasing all of Souda’s tension as dopamine coursed through his naked body.

Ah, what a wonderful ‘it’! There was nothing that could beat Nidai’s masterful massage.

“This is the power of the Ultimate Masseur! I hope that all of your stiffness is gone,” Nidai said as he helped Souda get back into his clothes.

“Y-yeah… thanks, man. I’m sorry for doubtin’ ya.”

“Doubt? You seemed so eager to have me do ‘it’ to you. I felt no doubt in your body!”

“Err, about that… anyway, let’s grab a bite now. I’m hungry after all… _that_.”

“Of course! Are you tired? I can carry you on my arms if you’d like!”

“N-no need, it’s fine.” Was Nidai always this nice to everyone?

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Souda had dedicated his love to Sonia-san (who kept ditching him in favour of Gundam), and yet Neko-chan was making the butterflies in his stomach lift off… Neko-chan? He meant Nidai, of course! Damn that Saioinji for infecting his mind with the Neko-chan disease!

The school cafeteria came into sight. They made their way in, bought their meals, and sat at a table. Nidai was a big man, and big men require a lot of sustenance; thus, between Souda and Nidai there stood a wall of food.

“Let’s eat!” Nidai started by wolfing down a jumbo-sized chicken sandwich.

“Yeah, let’s...” Souda, for his part, began nibbling at a hotdog.

“So, Souda, where are you living at right now?” Nidai asked as he chewed his food.

“Right now… with my parents. I was thinkin’ about movin’ to my own place, but even the cheapest flats are still a tad too expensive for my tastes.”

“Hmm, how interesting! I was also thinking of renting a flat, and like yourself I would prefer to not have to splurge as much as the local landlords ask for. Say, would you like to rent one with me? If we were to share our expenses, we could do anything!”

It was true that Nidai made Souda feel uneasy, but he was also reliable and nice, which was an excellent combination when it came to roommates. Besides, accepting Nidai’s offer would mean that Souda could get out of his house sooner rather than later. If he were to be honest, that was enough of an incentive in and of itself.

“Yeah, sure. Hell, by splittin’ expenses we might find a place that’s not the dumpsters. That sounds pretty good to me.”

“Bahaha, I completely understand what you mean! Then, it is settled!” Nidai raised his milk carton. “Let us toast to celebrate the start of our wonderful cohabitation!”

“Dude, I don’t think that’s the word you’re lookin’ for… eh, whatever.” Souda picked up his can of cola. “Cheers!”

**Author's Note:**

> An apology to all Saoinji fans for using her as a sort of plot device, but I needed to make my original idea have some coherence and she struck me as the perfect fit. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
